Forum:Skin
something terrible happened to the skin, all the butons are green and detailed and the text is hard to see, how can i change this 03:13, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :You can't change it. Wikia broke the skin. 03:38, March 18, 2010 (UTC) What you can do is change to monobook, monaco sucks anyway and serves no purpose what so ever, all the cool people use moonobook anyway ;) Fun Fact: Monaco is ruled by Prince Albert, and a Prince Albert is a ring that pierces dicks, that should give you some insight as why monaco is as crappy as it is. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 04:59, March 18, 2010 (UTC) *But, claw, the default skin is monaco. heh. Not very pleasing to the guests. JangFett (Talk) 06:37, March 18, 2010 (UTC) **The default skin for all unregistered users is Monaco ''and on top of that it is impossible to set any other skin then monaco as the wiki's default skin, that is why we customized the Monaco skin as best as we could to make it look as good as possible. Unfortunately, Monobook is still better than the best versions of Monaco, especially after the latest changes to the Monaco skin. We are, however, looking for ways to fix the problems. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 17:54, March 18, 2010 (UTC) *Also, SG1 has come up with this: User:Supergeeky1/monaco.css which works pretty good. It's a temporary fix, but until we can come up with a more permanent solution, you should feel free to copy that to your personal monaco.css page. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 17:59, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Fun fact #2: a Wikia staff member, when asked about this issue of ours, told that this is "an odd one" and "scary" and indicated that custom CSS&JS is unsupported on their side ("do crazy stuff on your css/js, and it's your problem") and finally told us to go elsewhere for that kind of stuff. I have absolutely nothing against that, for the record. Anyway, don't use Monaco. There is a reason why every Monaco page is should be displaying a big, red "You're using Monaco, switch your skin now!" message (thanks for breaking it, Wikia, we appreciate it :). Monobook is the skin we officially support; it may seem a bit plain at first if you've been using Monaco for a long time and have gotten used to it, but it nevertheless is what many Wikimedia sites, like Wikipedia or Wiktionary, have as their default. While we really appreciate unregistered users' contributions, there is absolutely nothing we can do to fix the skin for them (or, well, maybe there even is, but that'd be goddamn hacky) — Wikia is forcing Monaco on all of its wikis, including us. But we, like many other wikis, don't want that. The end result is that end users suffer and nobody profits. It's sad, but true. I usually don't use words this harsh when talking about open source (sic!) projects, but I find it hard to believe that this "even faster" Monaco stuff was ever tested. All I know is that it broke many things, for example rounded corners on Internet Explorer 8, users' global.js and whatnot. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 20:07, March 18, 2010 (UTC) *Well it's sorta fixed now... I moved Monobook.css to MediaWiki:WikiaIsAlwaysRight.css and then imported that in MediaWiki:Common.css, which makes it work for our custom Monaco but an unfortunate side effect is non-custom Monaco skins look really bad now i.e. like this because the monobook stuff is still imported (since it's in common.css instead of monaco.css). Pinky Talk 23:14, March 18, 2010 (UTC) uncyclopedia has monobook as default for unregistereds 04:58, March 19, 2010 (UTC) *Uncyclopedia is special. Wikia loves Uncyclopedia. To Wikia, Uncyclopedia is like the Snuggie of the Internet. You see, Uncyclopedia brings in quite a bit of new users per day, about a quarter of which are moderately outstanding editors. On the other hand, Darthipedia brings in the same amount of users per week average, and about half of them go on to spam other sites. On top of this, Darthipedia has brutally raped Wikia's servers in the past and one of its administrators (guess who) has been regex-blocked a whopping three times. You do the math. — SG ''' ''needed'' 05:20, March 19, 2010 (UTC) **since monaco doesn't work here anymore i switched to monobook but its difficult without the category suggestion thing because of the various diverse categories here 05:34, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ***I'm pretty sure you can enable some kind of auto-suggest thingy in your preferences that also suggests categories when typing '''[[Category:ect ect ect Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 14:03, May 4, 2010 (UTC)